Dance With Danger
by Cisselah
Summary: She danced with danger and when the song ended she found herself broken and lonely, desperately craving for his company once more.


**~*Dance With Danger*~**

**written by: Cisselah**

_"These violent delights have violent ends_

_And in their triump die, like fire and powder_

_Which, as they kiss, consume"_

**_By: William Shakespear, Romeo and Juliet_**

The floor is cold against her skin. Marble stone against her bloodstained cheek. It soothes the pain, but only temporarily. The real pain, the cutting, eating, burning pain, is already inside her, in her blood and in her heart, poisoning her from the inside. It is unbearable. It runs through her blood and eats her up from the inside like acid. It twists and turns and moves underneath her skin like it is alive. Her blood has turned into thorns without her noticing, and they tear her apart from the inside.

She cries, because she is burning up from the inside out. Flames licking her heart, smothering her lungs, making it hard to breath. She so, so hot in a world of ice.

The edge of her vision is made of white marble stone and frosty eyelashes lined with a necklace of ice crystals. Through the pain the ice crystal are tiny mirrors all reflecting back at her, at her memories and her guilt and her failure.

_It's your own fault. _They whisper in through the pain_. You danced with danger and you lost._

And she knows they are right. She danced with danger and when the song ended she found herself broken and lonely, desperately craving for his company once more. And she will continue to dance until her feet bleed and her body withers under his eyes. Because she can't stop anymore, she has tasted him once and now no-one else will do.

She still hungers for his touch, for his pale fingers to run over her skin once more, mesmerizing and delicate. She still lusts for his lips against hers, cool against the burning pain that's raging inside her. Despite everything, she still wants him so badly she thinks she will break in two if she can't get him.

_You're own fault._ The crystals whisper to her._ You should have turned away when you had the chance._

She should have, but by the time she realized who she was dealing with she was in too deep, already lost in his cold, grey eyes and dark delight. And even then, when she still had a last chance to tear away from his lingering presence and tell the others, shame and pride sealed her lips shut.

She regrets it now of course, but it's already too late. All she wants is him, even if it destroys her, and she doesn't doubt that it will. There is so many ways this can end, but none of them includes a happy ending.

No... They were never meant to have that happy fairytale ending that she dreamed of when she was a child. Those dreams are long forgotten, lost in the dark reality of her life.

They are fire and ice, darkness and light. He's the epitome of the perfect pureblood, icy and arrogant whose actions are so confusing she sometimes doesn't know what is real and what is lie. She's the fiery bookworm, the stubborn naive girl that acts first and thinks later. And still, despite that, she is pulled towards him as if someone attached a rubber band to their hearts.

She still remembers the first night she met him. It had been dark outside and the mist had clung tight to the ground like a lover's embrace. She was twelve at the time and so nervous she thought she was going to die. It was her first time on the Outside all by her own and she hadn't told anyone - not even her mother - that she was going out. They would have tried to stop her, and her curiosity couldn't have that.

Deep down she had known it was wrong, that the camp was there for protection and not imprisonment, but that part had been suppressed by the strong urge to get away from her mother's nagging and fathers secrecy. They were always telling her never to leave the protective bubble the Resistance Camp provided against the Outside. But really, it couldn't be that bad?

And that had been the reason to why she had been sneaking around in the forest at night. The camp was almost impossible to enter from the outside but easy the leave from the inside and that night Rose had sneaked past the guards and into the darkness of the forest without anybody noticing her. She had headed towards Crow's Nest, the only town which she had ever visited before.

The streets had been empty of people and the whole town dirty and smelly. Still, it was the Outside and there had been a barely concealed excitement about the whole thing. She had disobeyed the rules. She! Quiet, sweet, little Rose Weasley who never did anything remotely exciting ever... Oh, how she had wished her cousins could have seen her then.

She couldn't have been exploring for more than fifteen minutes when she spotted him. He had been leaning against the wall of an abandoned house, smoking a cigarette and watching her with clouded, grey eyes.

"You shouldn't be out this late, Princess. Go home... It's dangerous here at night" He had said and exhaled a cloud of smoke.

That had been the moment she had been lost. Oh, how she wishes she had just turned around and gone home. But it would have been impossible; she was Rose Weasley and no boy - no matter how pretty - would tell her what to do.

"Princess?" She had huffed and despite her fright glared at him with angry nut-brown eyes. The smug smile had been getting on her nerves.

And that had been the beginning of the end. She knows it deep down, and no matter how much she wants to change that single moment, a part of her wants to keep it that way. Because she doesn't know what to do if he isn't there to fight with, isn't there to hate and to love. Without him, she's a shadow of her former self.

It's ridiculous really, how much she lives for the moment she can fight with him. They're caught in the deadliest of all dances, balancing on the edge of destruction and threatening to spiral out of control and tumble down in the darkness far below them. She knows they're toying with death, the way they kiss one moment and curse the next. And still, she can't stop it anymore then she can stop the wind from blowing.

They are star-crossed lovers, Romeo and Juliet, destined to forever fight each other to death and to always be on the edge of succeeding. Every word between them, every look and every touch is all a part of the game she's as scared of winning as of losing.

She knows it's wrong, what they do, the way they sneak of to meet each other in the night. The way she spends hours in his thorny embrace and still can't get enough of the bloodstained hands that has killed her friends and family. She knows what he has done, and still she can't get enough. She drowns in him and pleasure blends in with pain until she can no longer feel the difference.

She knows she won't -can't- stop anymore and he knows it too. They circle each other, waiting for the other one to make the first move. They are forever stuck in a circle of pain and pleasure, spiraling downwards towards the madness that will consume them. She knows that there is no happy ending for them, not now, not ever. They are never going to grow old together, never going to have kids and never going to go to bed together only to wake up next to each other in the morning. Happy endings aren't for Rose Weasley, because she will never be able to have what she wants the most.

She remembers the first time when she woke up in the middle of the night next to his cool body. Horrified she had shut herself in the bathroom, cried silently and shaking with disgust and horror understood that she was lost, that it was too late to save her now. She had fallen from grace, fallen hard and harsh for someone that was a monster, and she had feared for the moment she would hit the ground.

She remembers the feeling of razors against her skin, the relief of blood flowing out from her, the white floor turning dark red. And most vividly of it all, she remembers his panic, the only time she has ever seen him without control.

"Let me die!" She remembers screaming with tears running down her face, trashing against his sleek body. "Let go of me! Let me die!" She remember his own tears and his strong arms prying the razors from her cold hands, pressing towels against her wounds and holding her tightly, keeping her from tipping over the edge.

"I can't!" She remembers him screaming back. "I can't!" His voice echoes in her head years after the incident, blending in with the other words he whispered to her where they lay in the dark protection of the night.

_"You're mine, princess, and no-on is allowed to kill you but me..."_

She's his. She has always been his since the moment they met that day in the Crow's Nest and she will be until the end of time.

_"... no-one is allowed to kill you but me..." _

She fights against the fire is raging within her. Her fingers twitch against the cold stone floor.

How could she have been so stupid? Getting caught in action by snatchers. Her mother would have been more careful. Hell, her _brother_ would have been more careful. If only she hadn't been so stupid.

One mistake is all it takes, and the scales are tipped. Their dance is slowing down. Their breaths are mingling. They have never been so close, never been so distant at the same time before. Time is running out.

She can hear footsteps nearby. She knows it's _him_, knows it as surely as she knows that her father is going to rescue her from this hellhole. And in the feverish shape she is in, she can't help but to hate herself for the way her hearts speeds up and her breathing fastens. Even in this torture she reacts to his presence as if he was the center of the universe. She hates him, she loves him...

He's an dark angel in her eyes, dangerous and beautiful... His hair is bleached by the sun and his skin white and smooth as marble. He is the picture of perfect, but only on the outside. Every time she reaches for his soul he pulls away, because in more ways than her, he is utterly broken.

The footsteps stops and she knows that he is here, leaning over her broken body, drinking in the sight of her.

"Good morning, Princess" He whispers to her and she shivers. And even if it is just for a moment, the pain is gone and he has taken its place. Through frosty eyelashes she glances up at her love, at her enemy, at the one person she would and have given everything for. He looks down at her with unreadable grey eyes.

She thinks of his scent of cherry and smoke, of sweet kisses, of pain that turns into pleasure and pleasure that turns into pain. She thinks of her life, that every memory she has is tainted with him. With his desire and his madness and his love

They can't continue like this, she knows it. Their dance must end, because it destroys them both slowly and painfully. She runs her eyes over his sleek body, the wrinkled clothes and the shiny dagger in his left hand. His grey eyes look at her, and for the first time she can read the pain and guilt and hunger that's buried in them. It's buried so deep down that she isn't sure he can feel it anymore. And she knows that this isn't just her punishment, it's his too.

He bends over and her body reacts to his touch, leaning towards him, wanting him to drown her in his love. But she knows it can't happen. Not here, not now, maybe not ever.

"Rose" He whispers her name and raises the dagger. _I love you,_ she thinks.

Then the pain starts anew...

**This has taken an eternity to finish up xD. So, what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Review! **

**This one-shot is actually a companion piece to _Underneath his skin._ It's about Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. If you haven't figured it out, it's a future where the Harry vs. Moldywart fight never took place and Voldy still is in control of the Ministry. This though got stuck in my head and I couldn't get rid of it so I had to write it down. The problem with this story was that I couldn't decide what to have in it and what to leave out, 'cause if I wrote in to many descriptions originally. **

**Please be welcome if you comment my spelling, plot or other things. I'd be happy to hear something that can make this beauty better.**

**See you later on, my friends. **

**/ A.C**


End file.
